


Massages and loving cuddles

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Varok aveva già allungato una mano per ricevere la chiave ma nell'udire la sua ultima affermazione il suo cipiglio sereno ma stanco si fece di colpo buio.«Gli avete detto che sono arrivato?» domandò, una vibrante nota d'ira nella voce profonda e virile «Vi avevo chiesto di non farlo! Doveva essere una sor...» s'interruppe e si costrinse a tacere, abbassando gli occhi e sbuffando sonoramente dalle narici.Doveva mantenere il controllo. Non poteva rischiare di smascherarsi così, a causa della sua impulsività e irascibilità.





	Massages and loving cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _AU, Fluff, Lemon_ per il team Ahm-Gi per la Missione 1 della Settimana 3 del [COW-T #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-squadre/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5269 ([wordcounter](https://www.landedifandom.net/contaparole/))

Varok Saurfang entrò nell'enorme parcheggio dell'hotel "Teldrassil" lentamente, alla ricerca di un posto libero che fosse abbastanza grande da poter accogliere senza problemi il suo enorme SUV nero. Non era semplice trovare un'auto che Orchi come lui potessero guidare, per cui ci teneva a mantenerlo in condizioni ottimali per poterlo utilizzare il più a lungo possibile.  
Era ormai il crepuscolo inoltrato e a quell'ora era ovvio che il parcheggio fosse pieno: la maggior parte dei clienti arrivava all'hotel per il check-in a sera, una volta terminati gli impegni della giornata.  
Nonostante Varok sperasse con tutto il cuore di trovare posto vicino all'ingresso del gigantesco complesso che conteneva SPA e hotel, l'unico spazio ancora disponibile si trovava in realtà piuttosto lontano da esso, fatto che avrebbe comportato per lui una bella camminata prima di giungere a destinazione.  
Posteggiò l'auto senza esitazioni, temendo che un altro giro all'interno del parcheggio gli avrebbe precluso persino quella pessima possibilità, quindi scese dalla macchina e raddrizzò le enormi spalle muscolose.  
Varok in gioventù aveva servito come soldato nell'ultima terribile guerra che aveva flagellato Kalimdor, avvenuta ormai molti anni addietro; dopodiché si era ritirato per tornare ai suoi studi in vista del suo futuro lavorativo. Il suo corpo lo dimostrava ampiamente: le sue braccia erano nerborute e il fisico asciutto e tonico traspariva persino al di sotto del completo elegante che indossava.  
La giacca nera lo fasciava in maniera perfetta, aderendo ad ogni centimetro del suo corpo imponente senza fare una piega e si chiudeva sull'addome piatto e solido. La parte superiore dell'indumento formava una profonda "V" che lasciava vedere bene la camicia bianca sottostante e la cravatta ancora perfettamente annodata sotto il colletto rigido.  
Saurfang aggirò la sua auto e andò a prendere un trolley da viaggio nel portabagagli. Se paragonato alla sua imponente stazza era quasi minuscolo, per cui pareva impossibile che potesse contenere un qualsiasi capo d'abbigliamento che fosse della taglia adatta alla sua persona. Con il suo bagaglio al seguito, l'Orco chiuse la macchina e si avviò verso l'hotel.  
Non era più nel fiore degli anni, come testimoniavano i lunghi capelli bianchi che portava in parte raccolti in quattro trecce appoggiate sui pettorali ed in parte sciolti sulla schiena. Il mento era completamente rasato e le grosse zanne sporgenti erano lucide come se non fossero mai state utilizzate e adornate una con un anello attorno alla base e l'altra con un cerchietto agganciato all'interno della stessa.  
Pur essendo piuttosto in là con gli anni, Varok era ancora in forze e non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere il passo alle nuove generazioni che stavano cercando di far carriera nel suo stesso campo. Non si sarebbe ritirato fino a che il suo corpo non si fosse rifiutato di funzionare.  
Saurfang era il capo esecutivo di una grossa azienda internazionale che si occupava dello sfruttamento delle risorse naturali per la produzione energetica e come tale aveva sulle sue spalle svariati compiti, più o meno ingrati, l'ultimo dei quali era stato sobbarcarsi la preparazione e l'esecuzione materiale di un corso aggiornato per tutti i nuovi capi-settore in una delle sedi nell'estremità meridionale di Kalimdor. Nessuno era più indicato di lui, che si era laureato a pieni voti in Ingegneria Energetica e che aveva contribuito allo sviluppo dell'azienda man mano che risaliva la gerarchia del potere all'interno della compagnia; pertanto non aveva potuto sottrarsi alla direttiva. Inutile dire però che dover viaggiare tanto lontano e doversi sobbarcare un simile incarico aveva preteso il suo giusto tributo dal suo fisico, per cui prima di tornare alla sede principale a Durotar aveva deciso di fare una deviazione e andare fino al Teldrassil, situato al confine settentrionale tra Valtetra e Rivafosca. L'hotel a cinque stelle era situato lungo la costa e vantava pertanto una spettacolare vista sul mare oltre a tutto ciò che una normale SPA poteva offrire ai suoi clienti... e anche qualcosa in più.  
Varok arrivò alla porta a vetri scorrevole che si aprì non appena la sua possente figura si fece dappresso, quindi entrò nella hall.  
Un gigantesco lampadario di cristallo era posizionato al centro della cupola che sormontava la sala e irradiava una calda ed elegante luce dorata che sembrava dare risalto ad ogni arredo presente. La parete frontale era composta di una vetrata che permetteva di ammirare in lontananza la spiaggia di Valtetra.  
All'interno della hall, lungo le pareti laterali, si trovavano alcuni divanetti e poltrone imbottiti e rivestiti di stoffa nera che parevano costosi ma anche molto comodi. Dopo lo scomodo viaggio in aereo che l'Orco aveva fatto durante l'intero pomeriggio, l'idea di potersi sedere su una di quelle poltrone lo allettava infinitamente.  
Passò oltre, pensando a ciò che lo attendeva nelle prossime ore. Era andato fin lì per rilassarsi e riposarsi e godersi il suo meritatissimo weekend di riposo dopo la sfiancante esperienza al sud.  
Al capo opposto della hall si trovava il bancone, alto e completamente in legno pregiato, con il piano d'appoggio perfettamente levigato e i bordi smussati a dovere. Dietro di esso si trovava un'Elfa della Notte in uniforme professionale che quando vide Varok avvicinarsi gli rivolse un caloroso sorriso di benvenuto.  
«Buonasera, signor Saurfang» salutò, avvicinandosi al punto del bancone a cui il nuovo arrivato si appoggiò con un braccio.  
«Salve» rispose lui con un lieve sospiro stanco «Spero che abbiate potuto sistemare la mia prenotazione. Non ho avuto modo di avvisarvi con maggiore anticipo... sa com'è, il lavoro è lavoro...» soggiunse.  
La Kaldorei annuì con il capo mentre trafficava alla scrivania nascosta oltre il bancone.  
«Non si preoccupi, abbiamo sistemato tutto mentre attendevamo il suo arrivo. La sua solita camera era già libera... e il suo massaggiatore l'attende» spiegò, mentre si girava a prendere una chiave dalla bacheca compartimentata che era appesa alle sue spalle.  
Varok aveva già allungato una mano per ricevere la chiave ma nell'udire la sua ultima affermazione il suo cipiglio sereno ma stanco si fece di colpo buio.  
«Gli avete detto che sono arrivato?» domandò, una vibrante nota d'ira nella voce profonda e virile «Vi avevo chiesto di non farlo! Doveva essere una sor...» s'interruppe e si costrinse a tacere, abbassando gli occhi e sbuffando sonoramente dalle narici.  
Doveva mantenere il controllo. Non poteva rischiare di smascherarsi così, a causa della sua impulsività e irascibilità.  
La Kaldorei per fortuna intervenne prima che lui dovesse pensare ad una scusa valida per la sua richiesta: «Non lo abbiamo informato, come avevate richiesto. Abbiamo solo aggiunto il vostro appuntamento nella sua agenda in forma anonima».  
La tensione che si era bruscamente accumulata nelle spalle dell'Orco venne di colpo meno e il suo corpo parve rilassarsi visibilmente. Persino le rughe d'espressione sulla sua faccia si fecero molto meno marcate mentre quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un sorriso carico di sollievo gli increspava le labbra.  
«Molto bene, grazie» esclamò, abbandonando completamente il tono di voce minaccioso di poco prima e accettando di buon grado la chiave della sua stanza.  
La receptionist parve sollevata a sua volta per non essere incappata nelle ire dell'anziano Orco.  
«La sua sala massaggi è la solita» aggiunse, in maniera da dare all'ospite tutte le informazioni necessarie «Le auguro una buona permanenza. Buona serata».  
Varok annuì con un secco cenno del capo, quindi se ne andò imboccando un piccolo corridoio situato in un angolo della sala, dal quale si arrivava ad una saletta laterale per l'accesso agli ascensori.

«Accidenti a chelle schiaviste! Nun è possibile!».  
Zekhan picchiò un pugno sul lettino per massaggi dinanzi a lui mentre con l'altra teneva in mano il palmare che gli era stato dato come agenda digitale quand'era stato assunto come dipendente dell'hotel Teldrassil.  
Il giovane Troll aveva lavorato tutto il pomeriggio, accontentando tutti i clienti che gli erano stati assegnati anche nelle richieste più assurde. Era proprio vero che le persone ricche sfruttavano i loro soldi per ottenere un trattamento di favore rispetto agli altri e che il loro status agiato li rendeva audaci al punto da osare pretendere di tutto.  
Zekhan era ormai avvezzo a subire e fare ogni cosa, dato che lavorava presso l'hotel già da alcuni anni. I fetish sessuali dei suoi clienti erano vari e a lui alla fine bastava soltanto che pagassero i suoi servigi sia come massaggiatore che come "accompagnatore".  
Quel giorno avrebbe finito il suo turno di lavoro insolitamente presto e aveva deciso che sarebbe tornato a casa prima per potersi riposare a dovere in vista di quello che sarebbe stato senz'altro un weekend eccitante e persino rilassante da una certa prospettiva. Invece, a metà giornata, era stato inserito un altro appuntamento dopo l'ultimo che aveva in programma, per giunta senza nominativo.  
Il Troll aveva inveito contro la direttrice dell'hotel e contro la sua schiera di receptionist che autorizzavano senza problemi appuntamenti dell'ultimo minuto ed era così rimasto pazientemente in attesa del misterioso cliente che aveva mandato a puttane il suo programma per la serata.  
Avrebbe tanto desiderato poter esprimere tutta la sua rabbia verso lo sconosciuto e fargli capire che non gli importava quanto denaro scucisse per quel massaggio, lui avrebbe più che volentieri rinunciato a quella paga per potersi concedere una sana notte di riposo per l'appuntamento del giorno seguente.  
Il suo cliente preferito sarebbe giunto nel pomeriggio dell'indomani e lui non voleva accoglierlo sfinito e logorato dal lavoro extra che gli era stato affibbiato. Aveva atteso per giorni il suo ritorno ed un po' era emozionato all'idea di rivederlo dopo tanto tempo, anche se aveva fatto del suo meglio per tenere la cosa nascosta ai suoi colleghi.  
Un rumore nell'anticamera annunciò l'arrivo del cliente. Tutte le stanze per massaggi erano dotate di un piccolo spogliatoio che collegava il corridoio esterno con la zona interna. Serviva a mettere i clienti a proprio agio, lasciando loro la privacy necessaria a spogliarsi degli effetti personali senza dover attraversare mezzo hotel con solo un accappatoio addosso per recarsi fin lì.  
Zekhan emise un basso grugnito di disappunto mentre scoccava un'occhiataccia alla porta ancora chiusa.  
_«Mo' voglio proprio vedere chi è chesto tizio che s'è infilato all'ultimo nell'agenda mia...»_ rifletté il giovane massaggiatore mentre sistemava un telo pulito sul lettino, pronto ad accogliere il nuovo ospite.  
Non riusciva a togliersi dal cervello il fatto che a quell'ora avrebbe potuto già essere sulla strada per casa sua, libero dal lavoro e con l'unica prospettiva del ritorno nell'indomani del suo cliente preferito a tenergli piacevolmente compagnia.  
Non si avvicinò alla porta, lasciando all'altro tutto il tempo che gli era necessario a spogliarsi. Non gli avrebbe messo fretta, anche se avrebbe voluto finire rapidamente; pertanto, approfittò di quegli ultimi minuti di solitudine per cercare di venire a patti con la sua frustrazione e ricacciarla nel profondo del suo animo per lasciar posto all'atteggiamento cordiale e accondiscendente che era solito adottare con i clienti.  
Gli ci volle un poco, ma alla fine riuscì a trovare un compromesso che gli parve piuttosto buono, giusto in tempo prima che la porta d'accesso si aprisse piano sul suo cliente.  
Zekhan prese un respiro e cominciò come sempre: «Buonasera, io sono Ze...».  
La voce gli morì in gola quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla possente figura dalla pelle verde che si era materializzata nel vano della porta. Rimase a fissare l'Orco in accappatoio per alcuni secondi, incredulo, prima di esclamare in tono tutt'altro che composto: «Varok?!».  
Sentendosi chiamare per nome, il diretto interessato si produsse in un sorrisetto sghembo.  
«Salve, ragazzo» esclamò, rimanendo a guardarlo da lontano con cipiglio morbido e quasi affettuoso.  
Zekhan non capiva come fosse accaduto tutto ciò. Il suo cuore martellava talmente forte nel suo petto che non riusciva a sentire i suoi stessi pensieri.  
Mandando alle ortiche l'etichetta lavorativa e la prassi, il Troll corse incontro al vecchio Orco e gli saltò letteralmente addosso, abbracciandolo forte con le sue braccia lunghe e magre.  
Varok sembrava aspettarsi una reazione del genere, perché fu pronto a cingerlo e a prendergli le gambe per trattenerlo sollevato contro di lui. Non gli importava niente del fatto che fosse già totalmente nudo, dato che ormai era da parecchio tempo che lo frequentava.  
«Ohi-ohi... sta' attento a dove punti quelle tue zanne» lo prese bonariamente in giro Saurfang, scostando un poco la testa all'indietro per evitare di venire colpito in pieno dalle due zanne che protrudevano in avanti dalla sua bocca.  
«Pensavo saresti arrivato domani! Avevi prenotato solo per due giorni... che è successo?» insistette a chiedere il giovane Troll, guardandolo meravigliato e preoccupato insieme.  
«Anche io lo pensavo... fino a stamani mattina, quando sono riuscito a finire il lavoro abbastanza presto da imbarcarmi sul volo pomeridiano per tornare» il suo sorriso si fece più accentuato «Spero che la sorpresa ti sia piaciuta...».  
Per tutta risposta, Zekhan rischiò di decapitarlo nell'impeto del bacio che seguì la sua affermazione. Per quanto le sue zanne fossero ingombranti e poco pratiche, erano riusciti a trovare alcune angolazioni alle quali nessuno dei due rischiava la vita nell'entrare in contatti più intimi.  
Zekhan profumava di pulito e di sapone. Doveva essersi lavato non molto prima, probabilmente dopo aver servito l'ultimo cliente. Improvvisamente Varok si sentì un po' in imbarazzo nel realizzare che le ore di volo dovevano averlo reso tutt'altro che presentabile. Avrebbe dovuto farsi un bagno prima di andare lì, ma avrebbe reso il tutto ancor più complicato.  
Le tre dita del più giovane ghermirono la stoffa dell'accappatoio sulla schiena dell'Orco mentre la sua lingua cercava di farsi strada sempre più a fondo nella sua bocca. Fremeva per la gioia di essere di nuovo in sua compagnia e la cosa lo metteva un poco a disagio: Saurfang non dava mai dimostrazioni così esplicite delle sue emozioni mentre le sue erano semplici da leggere nei suoi comportamenti e nelle sue reazioni fisiche.  
Nessuno dei due ricordava più esattamente come fossero arrivati a quel tipo di relazione. La prima volta che Varok si era recato all'hotel era stato alcuni mesi prima, quando era tornato da una serie di congressi di lavoro più morto che vivo. I suoi colleghi subalterni avevano dovuto complottare coi suoi superiori alle sue spalle perché si prendesse un'intera settimana di ferie obbligate e l'Orco era stato costretto all'inattività per diversi giorni. Era stato il caso a farlo inciampare in un annuncio online riguardo all'hotel Teldrassil e ancora oggi Varok doveva ringraziare gli inserzionisti seccanti per averlo portato da Zekhan.  
L'Orco era sin da subito stato gentile nei suoi riguardi e quasi timido, specialmente la prima volta che il giovane Troll gli aveva spiegato quali fossero le sue "mansioni" oltre al fare massaggi. Non si era arrabbiato per la mancanza di spiegazioni ricevute sia dal sito internet dell'hotel sia dalle receptionist e non aveva rifiutato il rapporto sessuale con Zekhan. Aveva messo soltanto in chiaro che non aveva mai fatto sesso con un altro maschio e che semplicemente non sapeva come funzionava e il massaggiatore era stato decisamente abile nell'illustrarglielo, al punto tale che Varok non solo era ritornato ben volentieri all'hotel una seconda volta ma anche che per il secondo tentativo aveva richiesto espressamente lui come massaggiatore.  
Da lì all'inizio della loro relazione vera e propria, il passo era stato breve e nessuno di loro se ne era pentito.  
Lo scambio di effusioni tra i due si prolungò per qualche minuto mentre assaporavano quel rinnovato contatto dopo tanto tempo trascorso lontani; dopodiché, Varok si staccò dalle labbra dell'altro per guardarlo con aria stremata.  
«Vorresti occuparti della mia schiena...?» domandò apertamente. Di colpo sembrò dimostrare almeno vent'anni in più, come se le conseguenze dell'età che avanzava si fossero riversate su di lui bruscamente tutte assieme.  
Zekhan slacciò le gambe dai suoi fianchi e tornò in piedi, lasciando la presa sulla sua schiena.  
«Ovviamente, sono qui per questo» disse in tono servizievole e accondiscendente, facendosi da parte e accennandogli al lettino con un gesto della mano.  
Passandogli davanti per andare a stendersi, Varok non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di dargli una giocosa pacca sul sedere.  
«Non sei qui solo per quello...» commentò in tono vagamente malizioso, posizionandosi in piedi fondo al lettino. Sciolse il nodo della cintura e lasciò che l'accappatoio scivolasse lungo le sue braccia muscolose, rivelando il suo corpo a dir poco statuario.  
Zekhan dovette impiegare ogni briciolo di autocontrollo che aveva in corpo per impedirsi di balzargli di nuovo addosso. Ogni muscolo del suo fisico era tonico e definito, la sua schiena era talmente dritta e solida che il ragazzo era convinto di poterla scalare senza che lui neppure se ne accorgesse. La forma delle sue natiche era a dir poco perfetta, tanto che nonostante tutto il suo impegno non poté impedirsi di eccitarsi a quella vista.  
La sua erezione però avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Il suo lavoro non era cercare piacere per se stesso ma darne ai suoi clienti e Varok in quel momento aveva bisogno che lui si occupasse di altro.  
«N-neanche tu» riuscì a dire dopo quella che a lui parve un'eternità «Sdraiati pure» soggiunse subito dopo, affrettandosi a prendere dal suo tavolo di lavoro un flaconcino di olio per massaggi per applicarne un po' ai palmi delle sue mani.  
Saurfang si posizionò prono sul lettino e infilò la faccia nel buco che era stato creato appositamente per permettergli di stare completamente piatto sul supporto. L'atto in sé del distendersi gli strappò un debole grugnito di sollievo. Non pensava di essere _così_ stanco, anche se dopo il massaggio di Zekhan sperava di riuscire ad avere abbastanza energie per la seconda parte del "trattamento", che era ben lungi dal voler saltare.  
Percepì le mani del più giovane che si posizionavano sulle sue spalle, vicino alla base del collo, e cominciavano a tastare con forza e delicatezza al tempo stesso in cerca dei punti in cui i suoi muscoli si erano più irrigiditi a causa della tensione. Le prime volte che si era sottoposto a quel tipo di "analisi" ogni pressione esercitata sui noduli più contratti gli aveva causato molto dolore; tuttavia, adesso lo sentiva appena. La pratica non l'aveva fatto sparire del tutto ma l'aveva reso più sopportabile.  
Zekhan aveva preso ormai familiarità con il corpo dell'Orco e sapeva dove andare a tastare per trovare i punti critici su cui lavorare. Le sue dita lavoravano sulla pelle di Varok alacremente e con costanza, riuscendo in poco tempo a sciogliere la tensione accumulata nei giorni passati.  
«Tieni molta tensione assai sulle spalle... hai lavorato duramente in chesti giorni?» indagò il Troll, iniziando a spostarsi verso la zona centrale tra le sue ampie scapole.  
«Ho passato ore e ore fermo... in piedi... in una sala riunioni enorme... con il condizionatore al minimo... e il sole che mi cuoceva vivo dentro i vestiti...» rispose l'Orco lentamente, emettendo di tanto in tanto qualche lievissimo mugolio di apprezzamento «... rientra nella tua concezione di... "lavoro duro"?» chiese poi con uno sbuffo che doveva essere una mezza risata.  
«Dalle condizioni della schiena tua direi di sì» replicò Zekhan, continuando a lavorare per rilassare completamente una muscolatura provata dallo stress come poche altre che aveva avuto modo di vedere durante il lavoro.  
«Sono sicuro che riuscirai a risolvere il problema...» Varok emise un grugnito più forte dei precedenti «Già mi sento molto meglio».  
Zekhan percepì le sue guance avvampare per il complimento e si sentì ancor più motivato a dare il massimo. Il massaggio si fece più intenso e pian piano si spostò verso il basso e verso la spina dorsale. La schiena di un Orco della sua stazza era oggettivamente immensa e al ragazzo servì un po' di tempo per riuscire a coprirla tutta.  
Per fortuna, nessuno dei due aveva fretta; anzi, dopo alcuni minuti l'improvviso silenzio che era calato nella stanza fu riempito dal russare sommesso e regolare di Varok. Da un lato doveva essere più sfinito di quanto desse a vedere; dall'altro doveva essersi parecchio rilassato grazie a lui e la consapevolezza di avere un simile potere sull'Orco riempiva Zekhan di giusto orgoglio.  
Il Troll continuò a lavorare in silenzio, scendendo sempre più in basso fino a che non arrivò attorno alla zona del coccige. E lì si fermò.  
«Varok?» chiamò, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per non dover urlare. Non voleva farlo svegliare di soprassalto, ma non aveva neanche senso che continuasse a rimanere prono sul lettino.  
«Uè, Varok!» esclamò appena più forte, scuotendolo leggermente per una spalla.  
Il richiamo riuscì a far breccia nel quieto sonno dell'interessato, che tirò su piano la testa e ruotò la faccia verso il più giovane, fissandolo con espressione appena confusa e ancora assonnata.  
Qualsiasi fosse stato il fattore che rendeva gli Orchi capaci di incutere un certo timore in coloro che li guardavano, al momento pareva del tutto sparito dalla sua faccia. Varok sembrava incapace di nuocere persino se l'avesse voluto.  
«Oh…?» bofonchiò, per poi esibirsi in un vistoso sbadiglio.  
Zekhan l’aveva già visto dormire ovviamente. Non era una novità che qualcuno si addormentasse durante il massaggio e anche a Varok era capitato qualche volta; ciononostante, non lo aveva mai visto così intontito dal riposino. Doveva averne davvero bisogno.  
«Ho finito. La schiena va meglio ora?» disse il Troll, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a sedersi.  
Saurfang rifiutò il sostegno, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani vicino alla testata del lettino e inarcandosi all’indietro per stiracchiarsi e verificare il risultato del massaggio. Le sue aspettative non furono tradite: Zekhan era riuscito a rimetterlo a nuovo. Se non fosse stato per lui, probabilmente avrebbe continuato ad avere problemi posturali finché non fosse stato un vecchio Orco decrepito.  
«Ah… molto meglio» esclamò, mettendosi poi seduto sul bordo del lettino «Ne avevo proprio bisogno… grazie».  
Quando guardò Zekhan notò che i suoi occhi erano impegnati a guardare qualcosa che si trovava più in basso del suo viso e seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo si accorse che ad attirare la sua attenzione era stato il suo pene mezzo eretto.  
Passava così tanto tempo ad ignorare i suoi impulsi sessuali che anche in quell’occasione non ci aveva fatto caso.  
Si sentiva un po’ a disagio stando così di fronte a Zekhan. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato ormai, almeno un poco, eppure gli sembrava di richiedere in maniera fin troppo spudorata le sue attenzioni.  
Sorrise nervoso, grattandosi la nuca mentre fissava a sua volta il suo membro.  
«Sembra che abbia… apprezzato più del previsto...» commentò con voce incerta, cercando di alleggerire il momento.  
Si pentì subito del suo tentativo di fare dello spirito e cercò di porre rimedio nel modo più semplice e diretto: alzandosi e rimettendosi l’accappatoio.  
Quando cercò di alzarsi però, il più giovane lo trattenne seduto.  
«Me ne occupo io» e così dicendo si inginocchiò sul pavimento, allargandogli le gambe muscolose e massicce con le mani.  
Varok gli agevolò il compito, facendogli spazio per farlo avvicinare.  
«Non… dovrei scendere? Faresti me- _ehw_!» si interruppe sobbalzando quando sentì la mano del Troll chiudersi attorno al suo pene e cominciare a muoversi.  
Il fatto che avesse delle zanne così grosse gli impediva di fare alcune cose che per altre coppie erano preliminari classici; tuttavia, Varok non ne aveva mai davvero sentito la mancanza. Zekhan era perfettamente in grado di sopperire a quel piccolo "handicap" in maniera più che soddisfacente.  
L'Orco si appoggiò con la schiena leggermente reclinata all'indietro ed utilizzando entrambe le mani come supporto per non cadere supino, quindi lasciò al suo partner piena libertà d'azione.  
Il Troll apprezzò il fatto che non avesse insistito per farlo smettere o per fargli cambiare posizione: in quel modo non solo aveva accesso diretto al suo inguine ma - cosa più importante - poteva sfuggire ai suoi occhi indagatori che avrebbero immediatamente notato l'entusiasmo e l'attrazione quasi malsani con cui si stava occupando della sua erezione.  
Non succedeva così con tutti gli altri clienti. Il sesso era una parte del suo lavoro con cui conviveva quotidianamente e non sempre era piacevole o gratificante per lui. Spesso e volentieri gli chiedevano di umiliarsi e il ragazzo lo faceva senza esitare, costringendosi a vedere la richiesta solo come un obbligo impostogli dalla sua "professione".  
Con Varok era tutto diverso e per certi versi anche più complicato. Il suo corpo cercava il contatto con quello dell'Orco e desiderava che lui traesse il massimo del piacere dai loro incontri. Non esisteva qualcosa che fosse troppo umiliante o audace se dall'altra parte c'era lui. Tutto ciò che contava era che Varok fosse soddisfatto del suo operato, indipendentemente da quanto manifestasse il suo apprezzamento.  
Per sua fortuna, quel giorno Saurfang era particolarmente loquace e non si risparmiò in grugniti e gemiti di palese piacere. Era veramente bello essere di nuovo lì insieme a Zekhan; l'unica pecca era il fatto che il godimento fosse unilaterale a suo favore.  
Appellandosi al poco autocontrollo che poteva avere un Orco nelle sue condizioni attuali, Varok si ritrasse sul lettino, sottraendo il proprio membro turgido alla presa del suo partner.  
«Non voglio che vada così... stenditi qui» riuscì a dire con voce roca e leggermente ansimante, facendosi da parte e mettendosi in ginocchio sulla parte inferiore del lettino.  
Il Troll lo fissò perplesso per qualche secondo, poi ubbidì. Se glielo chiedeva in maniera così diretta non poteva di certo rifiutarsi.  
«Non... ti piaceva?» chiese mentre si posizionava carponi davanti a Varok, rivolgendogli il fondoschiena.  
«Quante volte devo ripeterti... che voglio guardarti mentre lo facciamo...?» domandò per tutta risposta l'altro, ignorando in toto il suo quesito. Il suo tono di rimprovero non era rabbioso, si percepiva una nota dolce nonostante la voce più roca del solito.  
Zekhan chinò appena il capo in avanti, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo sulla nuca. Era dispiaciuto di aver alterato Saurfang, anche se non l'aveva fatto di proposito. Era l'abitudine a mettersi in quella posizione praticamente con chiunque non fosse lui e l'idea di sistemarsi supino anziché carponi non l'aveva neanche sfiorato.  
Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo in vista del loro prossimo appuntamento.  
Si ruotò, appoggiando la schiena sul lettino e allargando le gambe per permettere all'Orco di starci in mezzo.  
Il fatto di lavorare nudo lo metteva seriamente in imbarazzo in quel frangente, dato che era visibile a chiunque il fatto che senza essere nemmeno sfiorato il suo pene si era già irrigidito.  
Varok si bagnò di saliva un indice e poi lo abbassò, andando ad infilarlo tra le natiche del Troll alla ricerca del suo orifizio anale. Pur avendo le mani grandi, il movimento fu delicato e persino l'inserimento della falange avvenne con infinito tatto, come se temesse di romperlo se avesse applicato troppa forza.  
Zekhan gemette con voce quasi femminile, tendendo il collo e inarcandosi. Con mano tremante andò in cerca della propria erezione e l'afferrò con l'intenzione di masturbarsi fino all'orgasmo. La tensione sessuale che era andata accumulandosi nello stare insieme a Varok era giunta ad un punto tale che non riusciva più a resistere.  
La mano libera dell'Orco andò a chiudersi attorno a quella del più giovane, stringendo la presa con gentilezza.  
«Questo si fa insieme... tutto quanto» esclamò Saurfang in tono quasi paterno, cominciando a muovere la mano insieme a quella dell'altro, guidandolo ad un ritmo che andava di pari passo con quello con cui lo stava preparando alla penetrazione vera e propria.  
Zekhan sentiva le guance ardere mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano incatenati a quelli dell’altro, fissandolo quasi senza batter ciglio. Era così emozionato che non sapeva che cosa dire e infatti tacque, lasciando che fosse il suo corpo a parlare per lui.  
Teso com’era, al Troll non occorse molto prima che arrivasse all’orgasmo. Varok continuò a masturbarlo mentre muoveva l’indice nel suo fondoschiena, aiutandolo a svuotarsi completamente. Il ragazzo gli ghermì le braccia e gemette, inarcandosi con un sobbalzo mentre veniva, rimanendo contratto fino a che non ebbe terminato. Solo allora giacque di nuovo sul lettino, col fiato corto.  
«Entra Varok… ti prego… tengo ancora voglia… e nun sei venuto prima» sospirò esausto, abbozzando un sorriso al suo interlocutore.  
«Ti ho fermato per questo» e così dicendo, Saurfang sfilò il dito dal suo deretano per andarlo a sostituire con la sua erezione.  
Il suo membro scivolò sulle pareti umide del suo sfintere, causando una lieve fitta di dolore al Troll, il quale si limitò a serrare i denti e cercare di rilassarsi il più possibile per adattarsi il più in fretta possibile.  
Saurfang non proseguì in una bieca ricerca del proprio piacere personale. Vedendo la smorfia sul viso del suo compagno si fermò, aspettando che si adattasse alla sua intrusione.  
Percepire i suoi muscoli che si stringevano appena attorno al suo pene - anche se per adesso aveva inserito soltanto il glande - era una sensazione che gli era mancata moltissimo.  
Con un poco di pazienza riuscì a spingersi dentro il corpo di Zekhan, penetrandolo del tutto. Pur essendo magro, era comunque abbastanza grande per poter accogliere per intero l’erezione di un Orco delle sue dimensioni. Varok era sorpreso ma considerato che faceva allenamento ogni giorno immaginava che fosse una cosa non poi così stupefacente per il diretto interessato.  
I primi colpi di bacino furono lievi, poi il ritmo crebbe pian piano. Saurfang si chinò sopra il corpo del ragazzo e lo baciò sulle labbra, ignorando la debole pressione della punta delle sue zanne contro il collo. Se anche lo avesse ferito in qualche modo, non gli importava. Ciò che era importante adesso era l’unione tra i loro corpi, sudati e bramosi di un contatto sempre maggiore e l’uno con l’altro. Se si fossero fusi insieme, probabilmente per loro non sarebbe stato comunque abbastanza.  
Il ritmo dei loro movimenti andò aumentando, trasformandosi da una danza sincrona e passionale in un frenetico dimenarsi in preda al piacere che rapidamente cresceva, fino al picco massimo.  
Varok si riversò nel suo corpo con impeto e gioia insieme, staccandosi dalla bocca del suo compagno per poter finire di masturbarlo e guardarlo godere ancora. Era uno spettacolo di cui era convinto non si sarebbe mai stancato.  
Quando entrambi ebbero terminato, Varok uscì pian piano dal suo fondoschiena e rimase in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, ergendosi sopra di lui ed esibendosi in un sorriso leggermente sghembo.  
«Penso che questo fosse il tuo ultimo impegno di lavoro oggi… giusto?» chiese.  
Zekhan ansimava forte. Il secondo orgasmo era stato particolarmente intenso, tanto che le sue gambe ancora tremavano. Se avesse provato a parlare non sarebbe stato in grado di arrivare a comporre un’intera frase, per cui si limitò ad annuire con il capo.  
«Allora vestiti. Stasera sarai mio ospite per cena. Ovviamente ti pagherò un extra… per non destare sospetti nei tuoi colleghi» disse in tono risoluto l’Orco, scendendo dal lettino per andare a recuperare il suo accappatoio.  
Zekhan balzò seduto di scatto, come se si fosse bruciato.  
«Nun posso accettare i soldi tuoi per chesto!» esclamò tutto d’un fiato, le guance che stavano tornando ad essere paonazze per l’impeto della sua affermazione.  
«Insisto. Non accetto un “no” come risposta» e così dicendo prese l’accappatoio e lo lanciò al Troll «Metti questo, non voglio che prendi freddo...».  
Zekhan afferrò l’indumento e lo poggiò sulle gambe, quindi fece per aggiungere altro ma l’Orco si era già dileguato oltre la porta che dava sullo spogliatoio. La conversazione per lui era evidentemente conclusa.  
Il Troll picchiò i pugni chiusi sulle cosce, offeso, poi abbassò gli occhi sull’accappatoio messo di traverso sulle sue ginocchia. Lo fissò per un momento, poi lo prese e lo portò al viso, inspirando a fondo l’odore tipico di Varok.  
Inebriato e ancora paonazzo in viso, lo indossò e si apprestò a seguire l’altro fuori della stanza, avendo cura di spegnere la luce e di chiudere a chiave lasciando questa nella serratura, per dare modo al personale delle pulizie di entrare a rassettare.  
Anche se l’idea che Varok pagasse un surplus per stare ancora in sua compagnia non gli piaceva affatto, era al settimo cielo pensando di poter cenare insieme a lui.


End file.
